where are you ?
by jhi.en kwang
Summary: Cinta. Dengan Caranya Sendiri, dia mampu membahagiakan Para penikmatnya...
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: "Where are you (****당신은****어디****) ?"**

**Author : ** J.H.I (Jung Hwa In a.k.a _Nurul Disandi Avogadro_ )

**Genre : **Romance, tentukan sendiri dah #kekekekekkeke

**Rated : **Semua Umur

**Main cast : **Romantic Couple ( Jung Hwa In GF (OC) – Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend)

**Other Cast** : all member GF (OC) dan all member Boyfriend

**Disclaimer : ** Semua member milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Dan fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Kekekekekeekeke

Note: ini adalah fanfic yang pertama kali saya buat. Akan tetapi saya baru mempostingnya sekarang. sebenarnya saya ingin membuatnya menjadi oneshoot. akan tetapi, karena sesuatu hal, saya menjadikannya Chapter..._mianham__ni__da_. di part ini, romance antara main castnya masih nae sembunyiin dulu. ntar deh waktu di part selanjutnya nae keluarin. kekekeke. FF ini adalah murni pemikiran saya. jadi **JANGAN** di** PLAGIAT** ne... OK. Happy REading

_Cinta. Dengan Caranya Sendiri, dia mampu membahagiakan Para penikmatnya..._

"_Bahkan disaat banyak orang yang berkeliaran didekatku, aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan bayangan kecil yang selalu tersenyum untukku dulu. Aku bahkan tak pernah lupa senyum hangat itu. Bahkan, aku tak melihatnya dari orang lain. Sekalipun aku dekat dengan mereka." Jung Hwa In_

Hwa In POV

Kupandangi gantungan pikachu kecil yang sejak lama kumiliki. Aku menghela nafasku berat "Ah...ini sangat membosankan. Aku merindukanmu...huft..." Sejenak setelah itu, aku mengambil remote yang dari tadi tergeletak disampingku. Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. Aku menyalakan televisi namun aku tak berniat untuk melihatnya. Yang kulakukan sedari tadi hanyalah memindah-mindahkan chan_ne_l tv tanpa tujuan. Namun, tiba-tiba sorot mataku berhenti ketika melihat sosok tampan yang sangat ku kagumi. Yup, Jo Kwangmin, _rapper_ tampan yang gagah dan populer itu. Sedetik kemudian, aku langsung tersenyum tidak jelas. _"jo kwang min ssi, aku ingin menemuimu"_

"Hwa in-_chan_, kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea...?". sontak sapaan itu membuatku tersadar dari aksi mengkhayalku.

"Hei,,,,kau menggangguku saja. Sara-_chan_, huft.."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea...?"

"Mungkin minggu depan. Ayahku akan mengurus kepindahanku secepatnya."

"Lalu...? kau akan bersekolah dimana...?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akan satu sekolah dengan orang yang kucari selama ini."

"Haaaaaa, siapa...?"

"Hehehehehe"

"Ya, kau, berhenti tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Aku bertanya, kau mencari siapa..?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Ini rahasia".

Ku tinggalkan Sara yang sedari tadi berteriak memaksaku memberitahu siapa orang itu. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak kan pernah mau memberitahukannya.

- SKIP -

AUTHOR POV

Langit cerah, menghiasi langit Seoul Pagi itu. Begitu indah. Penuh dengan kedamaian di sekelilingnya. Bunga-bunga yang mekar menjadi pelengkap kedamaian itu. Dari jauh terlihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang terlihat kebingungan. Dia mondar-mandir di taman sekolah Seoul of Performing Arts. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak tahu tentang sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang _yeoja _imut me_ne_puk pundaknya.

"Hei, aku perhatikan, dari tadi kau hanya mondar mandir disini saja. Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"eoh...tidak apa-apa. aku bingung. Aku tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya."

"_Mwo_...? kau baru pertama kali kesini ? apa kau murid baru..?"

"_Ne_. Aku murid baru disini. Aku baru saja pindah ke Korea kemarin. Kau siapa...?"

"Ahh.._ne_. Dari tadi kita belum berkenalan. _Jeoneun Eun Soo imnida._ Lee Eun Soo. Kamu...?"

" _Je ireumeun, Jung Hwa In imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Hwa In. _Mannaseo bangapseumnida_."

"_ne_."

"emmm... Eun Soo –_ ya_,"

"_Wae_..?"

"Aku rasa, aku tidak memiliki teman disini. Apa kau mau berteman denganku...?"

"Ah...tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis manis sepertimu tak memiliki teman. Kekekekeke"

"Ah..._gomawo_. Eun Soo – _ya_."

"_Ne Cheonma_. _Kajja_ kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Ah..._mianhamda_ Eun Soo – _ya_. Aku belum tahu di kelas mana aku di tempatkan. Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Apa kau bisa menunjukkannya...?"

"Tentu saja, kau tinggal lurus saja ke depan sana, lalu belok kanan, ada tangga, kamu naik tangga sebelah kiri. Nanti ketemu kok ruangan kepala sekolahnya."

"eoh.._ne..gomawo_"

"_ne. Cheonma_."

-SKIP-

Suasana kelas di pagi hari tidak berubah. Anak- anak selalu sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Meskipun bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan seonsaengnim belum masuk kelas. Namun, tak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Terlihat kumpulan empat _yeoja_ imut sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"yak... Soo Yeon ah, apa aku terlihat cantik sekarang..?"

"_aigoo, aigoo,_ apa yang terjadi padamu...? tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

" _Aniyo_. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya ingin berdandan saja."

"Hahaha... dia berbohong. Apa kau tahu, Vaerin kecil kita ini sedang menyukai seseorang."

"_Mwo...? nugu_...? Yak. Yoo Jung _ah_, kenapa tak pernah memberitahuku."

"Kau sendiri yang selalu sibuk berpacaran dengan _namja_ penggila cermin itu."

"_Mwo_..? kau bilang dia penggila cermin...?. lihat saja kau. Aku tidak akan membantumu untuk mendekati _namja_ itu."

"_Mwo...? namja..? _kau juga menyukai _namja._.? aku pikir kau takkan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang kekekekke."

"yak. Vaerin – _ah_, apa kau pikir aku tidak normal..? aku masih normal. Sangat normal malah. Lihat, saja, aku akan membuatmu menderita nanti. Hahahahahaha"

"Kau terlalu menyeramkan untuknya Yoo Jung ah. Kekekekeke."

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu..?"

"_Ne_. Berhenti seperti itu, atau kau akan terlihat seperti _nene_k sihir untuknya. Kekekekke"

"aisshhhhh...kau ini."

"Ehm...ehm...anak-anak..." sontak suara itu membuat gerombolan gadis tadi terdiam di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. "yak, Yoo Jung ah, kenapa guru _killer_ ini masuk ke kelas kita..?" tanya gadis manis disamping kirinya yang tak lain adalah Soo Yeon. "hmm.._mollayo_. sepertinya akan ada hal penting yang disampaikannya. Kita lihat saja."

"Anak-anak, saya harap kalian bisa tenang sekarang. Saya akan memberitahukan sesuatu hari ini. Kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Jepang. Saya harap, kalian bisa me_ne_rimanya."

"_Ne_." Sahut para siswa bersamaan

"Kamu, jangan hanya di luar saja. Masuklah ke dalam dan berkenalan lah dengan teman baru mu." Ucap _seonsangnim_ itu pada seseorang.

Setelah itu, masuklah seorang _yeoja_ manis berambut _darkbrown_ yang sedikit bergelombang.

"_Annyeong haseyo. Je ireumeun Jung Hwa In imnida. Mannaseo bangapseupnida_." Ucap gadis itu ramah.

"_Aigoo, aigoo_, lihatlah, gadis itu sangat anggun dan manis. Aku pikir aku ingin dekat dengannya." Celetuk _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Baro.

"Baro-ya, apa kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap sopan...? sepertinya kau harus ku beri surat peringatan."sahut _seonsaengnim_ itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Hwa In _ah_, kau bisa duduk di pojok sana. Aku harap, kau dapat berteman baik dengan mereka."

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_." Sahutnya

HWA IN POV

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_." Hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan pada _seonsaengnim_ itu. Entahlah, aku merasa a_ne_h saja berada di tengah orang-orang yang tak kukenal. Kebiasaanku dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Aku tak akan berbicara jika tak ada orang yang mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu. Aku memang payah dalam hal ini. Jujur saja, aku juga sangat ingin seperti mereka, aku ingin sekali bercengkrama dengan teman-temanku. Tapi sikap pemaluku ini sungguh tak bisa ku enyahkan. Sejak pelajaran tadi aku hanya bisa melamun. Tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Melamun, takut aku tak akan memiliki teman.

Tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku tetap tak mau beranjak dari kursiku. Aku lebih memilih setia dengan lamunanku. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatku tersadar.

"Apa kau melamun Hwa In _ah_..? kau tidak mau kekantin..?"

"ah...aku rasa aku sedang tidak lapar. Kau pergilah. Sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Tapi sepertinya kau malu. Tak usah begitu. Mereka adalah teman akrabku. Mereka bisa berteman dengan siapa saja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Yak, kalian bertiga, apa bisa kesini sebentar...? kau harus berkenalan dengan teman baruku ini." Teriaknya pada ketiga _yeoja_ diluar sana."

"_ne_."ucap mereka bersamaan.

"nah, Hwa In ah. Mereka bertiga adalah teman-temanku. Sebenarnya, kami berempat. Hanya saja Sang Yong sedang di luar negeri sekarang. Dia terpilih menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar. Aku rasa, dia akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi. "

"oh ya..." sambungnya lagi. "aku rasa kalian harus berkenalan denganya." Ucapnya pada ketiga _yeoja_ itu.

"Hwa In _ah_, aku Yoo Jung, Hwang Yoo Jung. Aku pintar menyanyi. Hehehehe"

"Aku, Soo Yeon, sama seperti dia, aku juga pintar menyanyi."

" Dan aku Vaerin. Aku paling muda di antara mereka. hehehhe"

"Ah _ne_...senang berkenalan denganmu _chingudeul_. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Hahaha...tentu saja. Kita bisa berteman baik kok. _Kajja_, kita ke kantin" ucap Eun Soo seraya merangkul bahuku.

"Eoh...? kantin..?" tanyaku heran.

"_Ne_..? _waeyo_..? bukankah kau lapar..? ayolah, tak usah malu, sekarang kau sudah punya kami. Kekekeke" ucapnya sembari tertawa.

"Ah..._ne_." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut kecilku. Lagi pula tak enak menolak ajakan orang yang sudah baik pada kita.

Aku berjalan pelan mengekori keempat _yeoja_ itu. Aku pikir, mereka memang anak baik. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di kantin sekolah. Aku melihat-lihat kantin itu. Kantin yang bagus. Aku terpesona dibuatnya. Sentuhan – sentuhan arsitektur yang unik terlihat di setiap sudut kantin itu. Terlihat sederhana, namun tak menghilangkan kesan elegannya. Perlahan, ku alihkan tatapan mataku kepada para pengunjung kantin itu. Hmm..ini memang benar-benar sekolah anak-anak berada. Namun, tiba-tiba mataku tepat berhenti pada gerombolan enam orang _namja_ yang sedang bercanda. Yup, diantara mereka, aku melihat seseorang yang sudah lama ingin kutemui. Jo Kwang Min, dialah _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang telah membuatku seperti ini. _Namja_ yang membuatku mencintai _rap_. _Namja_ yang juga terus membuatku menari. Aku menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kau melihat apa Hwa In ah...?" ucap Vaerin menyadarkanku.

"Ah,,,_aniyo_. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Ucapku berbohong.

"Kau bohong kan,,,,? Kau pasti melihat mereka."

"Ah..._ne_..." ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau ingin tahu..?" ucap Soo Yeon menimpali.

"Mereka adalah _namja_ yang paling populer di sekolah ini. _Namja_, yang itu, dia selalu terlihat berkharisma, namanya Young Min, di sebelah kirinya adalah Kwang Min, dia yang paling populer diantara mereka. kau pasti mengenalnya, _rapper_ tampan. dia adik kembarnya Young Min. Dan kau lihat itu...? _namja_ imut itu adalah Min Woo. Kau lihat lagi _namja_ yang sedang menyantap roti itu, dia Dong Hyun. Dan_ see_...? _namja_ pemalu itu adalah Hyun Seong. Sedangkan disebelahnya itu..."

"Dia itu Jeong Min si penggila cermin. Dia itu _namjachingu_ nya Soo Yeon." potong Yoo Jung.

"Eoh..aku pikir mereka terlihat sangat bersinar."gumamku pelan. Namun masih terdengar oleh mereka.

" Tentu saja mereka populer." Sahut Vaerin menimpali.

"Hahaha..kau benar, tentu saja mereka populer. Karena disana ada Jo Youngmin." Timpal Yoo Jung.

"Kalian selalu saja membicarakan mereka." sahut Eun Soo pelan.

"_Mianhae_ Eun Soo ya". Ucap mereka pelan.

Entahlah, aku bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Entah hanya karena perasaanku saja. Dari tadi hanya Eun Soo yang tidak bersemangat membicarakan ke enam _namja_ itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Tapi kuurangkan saja niatku. Mungkin saja Eun Soo sedang tidak enak badan. Aku kembali menyantap makananku. Sesekali aku menoleh pada kumpulan _namja_ itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja mataku bertatapan dengan mata Hyun seong si _namja_ pemalu itu. Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencernanya dengan bagus.

-SKIP-

Tiga hari setelah pertemuan itu, aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok Hyun Seong. Entahlah, bahkan, aku hampir tidak pernah lagi memikirkan Kwang Min, _namja_ yang selalu aku kagumi itu. Aku hanya begitu penasaran padanya. Namun, saat itu juga, aku sendiri merasakan keanehan. Tidak pada Hyun seong ataupun Kwang Min, tetapi pada sahabatku sendiri. Eun Soo. Dia selalu malas setiap kali teman-teman membicarakan keenam _namja_ itu. Seperti hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia pergi meninggalkan kami yang masih setia bercanda ria.

"Soo Yeon ah...? bolehkah aku bertanya padamu...?" ucapku pelan

"_Ne_. Silahkan saja."

"Eun Soo,,, dia kenapa...? apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya..? aku hanya merasa aneh melihat tingkahnya saat kita membicarakan _namja_ populer itu." Ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Ceritanya panjang Hwa In ah. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Aku benar-benar tak berhak menceritakannya. Hanya Eun Soo yang bisa memberitahumu."

"Ah..._ne_,,,_gwaenchanha_."

"Bersabarlah, cepat atau lambat, kau juga akan mengetahuinya."

"_ne_." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Ini semakin terasa aneh untukku. Aku, hanya bisa menatap _namja_ itu dari kejauhan. Ingin rasanya, aku memeluk dirinya. Hanya untuk sekali saja. Dia yang membuatku bersemangat untuk terus berlatih _rap_. Disaat aku merasa lelah, aku mengingatnya. Bagaimana pentingnya kerja keras untuk menjadi _rapper_ professional. Dia yang membuatku mengerti. Hidup tak semudah yang kupikirkan. Mataku terus me_ne_rawang langit. Tuhan, apa benar aku mencintainya. Apakah benar yang aku rasakan sekarang..? jika benar, biarkan aku memiliki rasa ini sampai akhir. Tapi jika salah, tolong jangan biarkan aku mencintainya.

Aku merasa sedikit lelah hari ini, pelajaran olahraga tadi sedikit menguras tenagaku. Aku menjauh dari teman-temanku. Aku ingin bersantai sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Menuliskan tentang perasaanku pada buku kecil yang sudah dua belas tahun menemaniku. Biasanay, aku hanya menulis sesuatu di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"_dear diary...kau tahu...ada seorang namja yang sudah lama aku kagumi. Aku begitu terpesona ketika melihatnya. Jo Kwang Min. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kau tahu, aku bahkan selalu membayangkan tentangnya. Bahkan disaat aku sedang belajar. Aku selalu memikirkan tentangnya. Akh...seandainya kami satu kelas, aku pasti akan memandanginya setiap hari. Kekekekekeke"_

Ku tutup kembali buku kecil itu. Kupejamkan mataku sesekali tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hwa In ssi..?" sontak suara itu membuatku terbangun.

"Akh...tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar." Sahutku tanpa melihat orang itu.

"Apa kau bosan..?"

"Ya. Aku sangat bosan." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika melihat orang itu.

"Jo kwang min ssi...? sejak kapan kau ada disini...?" tanyaku gugup.

"Sejak aku mengajakmu bicara Hwa In _ssi_. Apa kau tak menyadari keberadaanku...?

"Ah.._mianhaeyo_. aku tak tahu kalau kau yang menyapaku. Aku pikir teman sekelasku. Darimana kau tahu namaku...?"

"Hahaha...itu sangat mudah bagiku. lagi pula _yeojachingu_nya Jeong min _hyung_ sekelas denganmu kan...? Dia selalu menyebut namamu."

"_Mwo_...? Soo Yeon ...? dia bilang apa...?"

"Dia bilang kau itu manis. Tapi sangat pemalu. Kekekeke. Apa benar begitu...?"

"ah...itu...aku hanya malu pada orang yang tak pernah ku kenal sebelumnya."

"hahahha...tapi jangan menjadi pemalu. Kau akan kesulitan nantinya. Kekekeke."

"Kesulitan apa...?" tanyaku polos.

"Mendapatkan _namja_ _chingu_. Kekekekke" ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil.

-SKIP-

Hari ini, entah kenapa pandangan Eun Soo padaku agak berubah. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Teman-teman yang lain menanyakannya padaku. Apakah kami sedang bertengkar. Tentu saja tidak. Akh entahlah. Aku bingung sekarang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke taman belakang. Aku tak sabar ingin mencurahkan isi hatiku sekarang. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika mataku menatap dua sosok yang ku kenal.

"Eun Soo _ya_, tak bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu...?"

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa Jo Kwang Min _ssi_...? tentang kejadian itu. Disaat aku melihatmu memeluk _yeoja_ itu...? iya...? kau ingin menjelaskan tentang itu.?"

"Itu benar Eun Soo ya, aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Yang kau lihat itu hanya salah paham. Kau dengar...? aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Hanya kau yang ada di mataku, dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Hanya ada kau Eun Soo ya. Lee Eun Soo."

"Jika hanya ada aku, kenapa kau memeluk _yeoja_ itu...? kenapa pula kau mendekati sahabatku...? apa kau mencintainya...?"

"huft...apa kau cemburu...? _yeoja_ itu sahabat kecilku, namanya Hye Mi. Aku memeluknya karena dia sedang bersedih. _Namjachingu_nya meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan pesawaat. Dia sangat menyayanginya. Dan masalah aku mendekati Hwa In, aku pikir aku ingin bersahabat dengannya. Apa itu salah..? bukankah Hwa In temanmu...?"

Melihat semua itu, aku menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku cemburu. Namun aneh, tak terlalu sakit seperti aku kehilangan _namja_ kecilku dulu. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke toilet sekolah. Menatap gantungan pikachu yang sekarang sudah kujadikan liontin.

"Pikachu...apa kau tahu aku sedang merasakan apa...? aku cemburu. Namun ini tak sakit seperti dulu. Aku juga kecewa. Aku tak tahu mereka ada hubungan. Pikachu, apa kau mendengarku...? jika aku tahu sejak awal, aku tak mau jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

-SKIP-

Setelah kejadian di taman kemarin, entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sangat tenang sekarang. Aku juga senang. Eun Soo tidak lagi dingin padaku. Entahlah, yang pasti hari ini aku masuk sekolah dengan hati yang sangat ceria. Aku sangat bahagia, aku bahkan tak menyadari waktu istirahat telah tiba kalau saja teman-temanku tidak mengajakku ke kantin.

" yak... Hwa In ah...? sampai kapan kau akan tetap disitu...?" panggil Soo Yeon.

"Ah..entahlah. aku tidak tahu."

"Berhenti tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Atau semua orang akan menganggapmu aneh." Timpal Yoo Jung

"Ah..._ne_. _Kajja_,kita ke kantin sekarang." Sahutku seraya menarik tangan Yoo Jung.

Belum juga kami tiba di kantin. Segerombolan siswa-siswi yang sedang berada di depan papan pengumuman sukses membuat perhatian kami tersedot.

"Yoo Jung ah, kau lihat pengumuman ini..?" tanya Vaerin berbinar.

"Pengumuman apa...?" sahut Yoo Jung.

"Kau lihat ini." Ucap Soo Yeon seraya menunjuk kertas yang tertempel itu.

_PENGUMUMAN:_

_DALAM RANGKA MERAYAKAN HARI ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH, KAMI MENGADAKAN PERLOMBAAN MENYANYI ATAUPUN MENARI SECARA BERPASANGAN. PASANGAN KALIAN HARUS LAWAN JENIS KALIAN. DAFTARKAN DIRI KALIAN. PENDAFTARAN AKAN BERAKHIR MINGGU DEPAN. PERLOMBAAN AKAN DILAKSANAKAN SATU BULAN LAGI._

_TTD: KEPALA SEKOLAH_

"_Mwo_...? berpasangan...? harus lawan jenis...? jadi..." ucapku tak tertahan

"_Waeyo_ Hwa In ah...?"

"_Aniyo_ Eun Soo _ya_. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin akan mendapatkan pasangan." Ucapku pelan

"Hahaha...kau ini. Jika tak dapat pasangan ceritalah padaku. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Kekekeke

Seminggu setelah pengumuman itu, aku belum juga mendapatkan pasangan sementara teman-temanku, sudah mendaftarkan nama mereka. aku menggumam. "_seandainya aku memiliki banyak teman namja disini. Aku pasti tidak akan begini."_

"Bagaimana Hwa In ah...? apa kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan...?" ucap Baro yang sukses membuatku terbengong-bengong.

"_Wae_...?"

"Jika tidak, kau dapat berpasangan "

"Ah...aku sudah mempunyai pasangan." Ucapku berbohong. " lagi pula, aku tak mau terbunuh hanya karena pacarmu cemburu padaku...kekekke." sambungku setengah bercanda.

"hahahaha...baiklah. aku pergi dulu Hwa In ssi. . _Bye_..."

Aku melihat disekelilingku. Teman-temanku, aku rasa mereka sudah pergi dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali Eun Soo. Dia menghampiriku.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah mempunyai pasangan...?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu kan, aku tak punya keberanian mengajak orang. lagi pula, sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing."

"Sepertinya."

"Lalu kau..? berpasangan dengan siapa...? Kwang Min...?"

"hahaha..tentu saja, aku akan berpasangan dengannya."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita yang lain...?"

"Vaerin, dia bersama Minwoo, Yoo Jung dia dengan Young Min, dan tentu saja, si Soo Yeon akan bersama Jeong Min." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian semua akan berpasangan dengan anak-anak populer."

"_Ne_, akan tetapi, sepertinya salah satu diantara mereka belum memiliki pasangan."

"Siapa...?

"Hyun Seong. Banyak _yeoja_ yang ingin berpasangan dengannya karena suaranya yang sangat bagus. Tapi dia selalu menolaknya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa."

"Lalu Dong Hyun...?"

"hahahahaha...seperti biasa dia akan berpasangan dengan Sang Yong. Sang Yong akan pulang dua minggu lagi. Jadi mereka masih sempat latihan."

"oh...begitu."

HYUNSEONG POV

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran lomba itu. Namun, aku belum juga menemukan _yeoja_ sebagai pasanganku. Sebenarnya, Banyak yang mengajakku. Namun entahlah, aku selalu menolaknya. Hari ini, aku hanya bisa mengekori Kwang Min ke kelas kekasihnya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eun Soo. Sebenarnya aku agak malas mengikutinya, karena ketika sudah bertemu _yeoja_ itu, dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_...aku dan Eun Soo mau ke kantin dulu. _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ _hyung_."

"_Ne. Gwaenchanha."_

Tuh kan, belum sempat satu jam aku memikirkannya. Dia sudah berbicara seperti itu. Dengan malas, aku membalikkan badanku kembali ke kelas. Namun sebuah suara sukses menghentikanku.

"Hyunseong _ah_...bolehkah aku bertanya padamu...?"

"_Ne_...apa...?"

"Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pasangan...?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sedikit ragu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Belum. Apa kau mau berpasangan denganku...?"

"ah..._ne_."

"Baiklah, siapa namamu.? Aku akan mendaftarkannya sekarang."

"Hwa In. Namaku Jung Hwa In."

DEG, setelah mengatakan itu dia menatap mataku. Aku merasa ada keanehan pada diriku. Tatapan polos dan teduh itu. Entahlah, aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya pada _yeoja_. Bahkan, banyak _yeoja_ yang mendekatiku. Tapi tak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

-TBC-

#mian gaje...saya bukanlah penulis yang baik #jeongmal mianhae


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: "Where are you (****당신은****어디****) ?"**

**Author : ** J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi Avogadro

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, Sad

**Rated : **Semua Umur

**Main cast : **Romantic Couple ( Jung Hwa In GF (OC) – Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend)

**Other Cast** : all member GF (OC) dan all member Boyfriend

**Disclaimer : ** Semua cast disini milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Dan fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Kekekekekeekeke

Intro:

"_Bahkan disaat banyak orang yang berkeliaran didekatku, aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan bayangan kecil yang selalu tersenyum untukku dulu. Aku bahkan tak pernah lupa senyum hangat itu. Bahkan, aku tak melihatnya dari orang lain. Sekalipun aku dekat dengan mereka." __**Jung Hwa In**_

**-happy reading-**

PREVIew part 1

"Hwa In. Namaku Jung Hwa In."

DEG, setelah mengatakan itu dia menatap mataku. Aku merasa ada keanehan pada diriku. Tatapan polos dan teduh itu. Entahlah, aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya pada _yeoja_. Bahkan, banyak _yeoja_ yang mendekatiku. Tapi tak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Kelas XI C

"bagaimana _hyung_, apa kau sudah mendapakatkan pasangan...?" ucap jeongmin mengagetkanku

"ah, _ne_."

"_nugu_...?"

"Hwa In. Siswi kelas XI A."

"eoh...? temannya Soo Yeon...? siapa yang mengajaknya...?"

"aku. _Waeyo_...?"

"tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Hanya saja, tak seperti biasanya kau begini."

"entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti."

"kenapa begitu _hyung. _Harusnya kau tahu alasan kau mengajaknya. Apa kau menyukainya ?"

"aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak akan pernah."

"apa masih menyukai _yeoja _misteriusmu itu _hyung _? apa kau yakin dia mengharapkanmu ?"

"berhenti berbicara tentang itu Jeongmin _ah. _Kau hanya membuatku sakit."

"_mianhae hyung. _Aku tidak tahu."

"_Ne. Gwaenchanha."_

-SKIP-

Hari ini sedikit berbeda dari hari biasanya. Hujan. Inilah yang aku suka. Aku senang jika hujan turun menyapa Seoul. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku selalu senang berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Hujan. Aku akan menangis bersamanya. Di bawah hujan. Aku suka menangis di bawah hujan. Karena Tak akan pernah ada yang mengetahuinya. Air mata yang pecah bersatu bersama hujan. Aku sangat lega. Selalu seperti ini. Meskipun aku akan sakit akhirnya. Aku selalu menikmatinya. Toh, aku tak akan sakit parah. Paling aku hanya menderita pilek saja.

"_Hyung. _Kau kenapa ? jangan seperti ini lagi _hyung. _ Aku takut."

"takut kenapa ?"

"kau akan sakit _hyung._ Aku sudah berjanji pada _eommamu _untuk menjagamu. Aku harap kau dapat memahami posisiku _hyung."_

"Jeongmin _ah. _Cukup diam dan jangan beritahu _eomma _tentang ini. Aku tak mau dia memarahimu."

"oleh karena itu berhentilah seperti ini _hyung. _Aku tak tega melihatmu terus seperti ini."

"sulit untukku berhenti Jeongmin _ah._ Ini cara terbaik untuk melepaskan bebanku. Aku terlalu lemah dengan semuanya. Kau tahu seberapa lelahnya aku ? sangat lelah. Menunggu tanpa diberi kepastian. Itu menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu _hyung. _Itu menyakitkan. Tapi tak bisakah kau berhenti seperti ini ? ini sekolah _hyung. _Bajumu basah. Kau tak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan bolos."

"kemana ?"

"ke UKS sebentar."

Kutinggalkan Jeong Min yang mungkin heran melihat sikapku. Dia, dia memang orang yang selalu menjagaku. Kau tahu kenapa ? dia adalah sepupu dekatku. Ibu kami bersaudara. Harusnya aku yang menjaganya. Tapi aku tak sepertinya. Aku lebih tak bisa mengontrol emosi dari diriku. Aku takkan bisa dengan semua itu. Tekanan dimasa lalu cukup membuatku seperti ini. Memang tak terlalu berat. Tapi sesuatu yang terjadi disaat aku kecil membuatku seperti ini. Suka bersedih dan menjauh dari kerumunan. Jika saja bukan karena Jeong Min. Aku tak akan mempunyai seorang temanpun.

HWA IN POV

Kantin

"yak. Hwa In _ah_ ? bagaimana ?" tanya Yoo Jung padaku

"bagaimana apa ?"

"Lomba itu. Kau dengan siapa ?"

"Hyun Seong." Jawabku santai

"_Mwo ? Nugu ?"_

"Hyun Seong." Ucapku sekali lagi

"siapa yang mengajaknya ?"

"Hyun Seong"

"Hmmm...Tidak biasanya."

"kenapa ?" tanyaku lagi

"biasanya dia tak akan ikut berpartisipasi. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menyimpan suara emasnya itu. Kekkekekeke"

"hahahaha..mungkin saja." Ucapku santai

"apa sudah menyiapkan konsep ?" sambung Soo Yeon

"haaa...konsep ?"

"iya konsep. Kau belum menyiapkannya ?"

"Belum. Setelah bertemu dan mengajakku dia langsung pergi."

"Aneh. _Namja _itu benar-benar sangat aneh." Timpal Yoo Jung. "eh..tunggu ? kalian bertemu dimana ?"

"Di depan kelas. Tadi dia mengikuti Kwang Min ke kelas kita. setelah itu Kwang Min pergi. Aku hanya bertanya apakah dia mempunyai pasangan atau belum. Tapi dia angsung mengajakku dan menanyakan namaku. Setelah itu dia pergi mendaftarkannya dan aku kesini menyusul kalian. Entahlah, aku tidak sampai memikirkan tentang konsep."

"Hahahaha..kau tenang saja Hwa In _ah._ Dia itu orang yang hebat tentang seni. Kau pasti menang jika bersamanya."

"benarkah begitu Soo Yeon _ah ?"_

"_Ne. Majayo. _Jeong Min sering bercerita padaku. Dia sering melihat Hyun Seong menyusun konsep-konsep sebuah pertunjukan seni."

"_Mwo...?_ konsep pertunjukkan seni ?"

"_Ne. _Dia sering diminta orang-orang untuk membuat konsep pertunjukan. Dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Jika dia mengajakmu, dia pasti sudah memiliki konsep itu."

"ah _ne."_

-SKIP-

Depann kelas XI A

"bagaimana ?" tanya seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Bagaimana apanya ?"

"Persiapanmu. Ku dengar dari Jeongmin _hyung _ kau akan bersama Hyun seong _hyung_. Apa itu benar ?"

"_ne. _Young Min _ah. Waeyo ?"_

"bersiaplah. Aku harap kau tak terkejut."

"eoh. _Ne."_

Sejak mengatakan itu, Young Min langsung pergi menjauh dariku. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya. "_Bersiaplah. Aku harap kau tak terkejut."_ Hah ? apa pula itu ? aku tak mengerti.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke toilet sekolah. Entahlah, sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa aku ingin kesini, tapi hatiku menginginkannya.

"Hwa In _ah. _Bagaimana ? kapan kita akan bisa berlatih ?"

"eoh...Hyun Seong _ah ?_ sejak kapan kau disini ?_"_

"aku tidak memerlukan jawaban itu. Aku hanya membutuhkan pernyataanmu. Kapan kita bisa berlatih ?"

"kapanpun aku bisa. Asal di luar jam sekolah. Tapi kita akan latihan dimana ?"

"Ruang musik. Kita akan menggunakannya untuk berlatih. Tolong persiapkan segala sesuatunya. Aku tidak mau penampilan ini menjadi hancur. Sepulang sekolah besok, datanglah kesana. Aku menunggumu. Kita akan membicarakan masalah konsepnya."

"_Ne."_ Jawabku ragu. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Sebenarnya aku agak cemas sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat serius. _Perfectionis_. Aku tidak menyangka, dibalik sikap pemalunya itu ternyata dia seperti itu. Aku jadi bingung sekarang. Bagaimana dengan hari esok ?

-SKIP-

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke ruang musik. Aku tidak tahu ini akan seperti apa. Kulihat Hyun Seong sudah ada disitu.

"_Annyeong Hyun Seong ssi . _maaf, aku terlambat."

"_ne. Gwaenchanha."_

"emmm..sekarang, kita akan berlatih apa ?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"entahlah, aku juga belum tahu. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku bingung dengan konsep yang akan kita bawakan."

"Lalu ? Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"menurutmu ? apa yang bagus ketika kita harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu di acara peringatan ulang tahun ? lagu selamat ulang tahun ? itu terlalu biasa."

"Lalu ?"

"kita akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku ingin semuanya terlihat sempurna."

"lalu sekarang kita melakukan apa ?"

"hanya membicarakan ini. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Akan kuberitahu konsepnya besok."

"ketemu dimana ?"

"Taman belakang sekolah."

Setelah berkata itu dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aneh, membuat konsep untuk duet tapi aku tidak dilibatkan. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam saja. Aku kan tidak hebat dalam membuat konsep.

-SKIP-

Aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Kulihat seseorang sedang menungguku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyunseong. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Apa ?" balasnya datar

"Konsep kita. Aku ingin mengetahuinya."

"Eoh ? itu ? aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi aku lupa bertanya padamu."

"Apa ?"

"Kemampuan bernyanyimu."

"eoh...itu ? aku hanya bisa menyanyi rap."

"_Mwo ? _Yang benar saja ? aku kira kau menerimaku karena kau pintar menyanyi."

"Lalu ?"

"Apa ?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan menusuk

"Apa kau menyesal mengajakku. Apa kau pikir menyanyikan rap itu mudah ? itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ada lirik rap di lagu yang ku buat."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak suka _yeoja_ menyanyi rap."

"kenapa ? ada yang salah ?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak suka."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Ya Sudahlah. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tak mau aku menyanyi rap ?"

"Apa kau bisa melakukan yang lain ?" tanyanya datar."

"Apa ?"

"_Dance_. Apa kau bisa melakukannya ?"

"Hanya sedikit. Tapi akan selalu berlatih."

"Baiklah. Kau nge _dance_ saja. Menarilah sebagus mungkin."

"huft...baiklah." sahutku seraya menarik napas agak panjang.

Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa. Aku sangat ingin menyanyi rap. Karena itu adalah hobiku. Aku juga khawatir, aku tak dapat menari dengan baik.

-SKIP-

AUTHOR POV

Siang yang cukup panas. Membuat semua orang malas untuk beraktifitas di lapangan. Cukup untuk membuat emosi setiap orang menjadi naik. Di sebuah ruangan terlihat sepasang anak muda yang sedang melalkukan kegiatan. Terlihat dari gaya mereka. yang satu menyanyi dan yang satu lagi menari. Akan tetapi beberapa waktu kemudian, terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Yak,_._ Sebenarnya kau ini bisa _dance _atau tidak ? Dari tadi kau selalu salah melakukan gerakan _dance_. Dan sekarang, kau malah terjatuh. Jika tidak bisa, harusnya kau tidak menyanggupinya. Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan berlatih ?"

"_Mianhamda._ Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya." Ucap _yeoja_ itu datar

"Kau bilang kau berusaha ? dari kemarin kau selalu salah. Lalu mana usahamu ? apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?"

"_Mianhamda. Jeongmal Mianhamda"_ ucapnya lagi.

"_Mwo ? Mianhamda ? _kau tak perlu mengatakan itu. Yang kuinginkan kau harus terus berlatih. Agar penampilan kita sempurna." Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata terus berlatih.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkannya sekarang. Kakiku sakit. Aku tak bisa berlatih dengan baik."ucap _yeoja_ itu tertunduk

"aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus terus berlatih. Kau sudah tidak bisa bernyanyi dan tidak terlalu pintar _dance_. Jika terus seperti itu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" ucap _namja _itu dengan suara meninggi.

"yak. Kau pikir aku akan berdiam diri saja eoh ? tentu saja tidak. Aku akan terus berlatih _dance_. Hanya saja aku perlu istirahat untuk menstabilkan kondisi kakiku. Aku tak akan bisa memaksanya. Dan masalah menyanyi. Aku memang tak bisa menyanyi. Pita suaraku memiliki masalah. Tidak sepertimu. Karena itulah aku memilih menjadi rapper. Kau tahu kenapa ? karena aku sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi." Ucap _yeoja_ itu emosi

"terserah kau saja. Kau harus berlatih _dance _sekarang juga. Lomba akan dimulai satu minggu lagi." Ucap namja itu datar.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu terdengar teriakan dari ruangan itu.

"Awww..."ucap _yeoja _itu meringis.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya _namja_ yang sedari tadi bersama _yeoja _itu.

"Sakit. Aku tak bisa berjalan." Ucapnya lagi

_-TBC-_

_mianhae...jeongmal mianhae...mungkin di part selanjutnya agak pendek __._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: "Where are you (****당신은****어디****) ?"**

**Author : ** J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi Avogadro

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, sad, hurt (Dll)

**Rated : **Semua Umur

**Main cast : **Romantic Couple ( Jung Hwa In GF (OC) – Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend)

**Other Cast** : Lee Jeong Min a.k.a Jeongmin member Boyfriend

**Disclaimer : ** Semua cast disini milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Dan fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Kekekekekeekeke

**Huaaa...akhirnya part 3 ini bisa rilis juga walaupun sebenarnya harus kejar-kejaran. Sebelum ngelanjutin ini sebenarnya nae sempat mikir buat ngelanjutin nih FF apa nggak. Tapi berhubung ngegantung. Daripada kalian penasaran lebih baik nae lanjutin aja. Sebelumnya maaf jika nih FF **

**benar2 gaje dimata kalian. Tapi saya tetap meminta RCL dari kalian. **

**#TOLONG JANGAN DIPLAGIATIN INI FF. INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN SAYA**

*****************HAPPY READING***************

_**Preview Part 2**_

"Awww..."ucap _yeoja _itu meringis.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya _namja_ yang sedari tadi bersama _yeoja _itu.

"Sakit. Aku tak bisa berjalan." Ucapnya lagi

"hah. Yang benar saja. Kau pasti berpura-pura agar kau bisa berhenti berlatih kan ?" tanya _namja itu _tanpa perasaan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ini benar-benar sakit."

"heh. Berhentilah berpura-pura sakit seperti itu. Aku takkan tertipu dengan akting bodohmu itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, _namja_ itupun berlalu dengan langkah angkuhnya.

Hari sudah mengarah ke soretetapi matahari masih memberikan sinar yang sangat terik. Di dalam ruangan yang berukuran sedang terlihat seorang _yeoja _yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, datanglah sesosok _namja_ pirang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hwa In _ah_, kau sedang apa disini ? kenapa tidak pulang ?" tanya _namja _itu beruntun

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kakiku sangat sakit." Sahut _yeoja _itu pelan

"eoh...kamu sendirian ? bukankah kamu tadi bersama Hyun seong _hyung_ ? kemana dia ?"

"ah, itu...aku sendirian. Dia sudah pergi sedari tadi."

"eoh...tapi kenapa kau tak pulang saja ?" tanya _namja _itu lagi

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Ini sangat sakit Jeong min _ah."_ Ucapnya lagi

"Ah... _ne. _Naiklah kepunggungmu. Aku rasa ini serius. Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"ah..._gomawo_ Jeong Min _ah."_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, _yeoja _itupun langsung pingsan.

"_Yak. _Hwa In _ah _. bertahanlah. aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." panik _namja _itu.

-SKIP-

Di sebuah rumah sakit terlihat seorang _namja _yang sedang berlari-lari sambil menggendong seorang _yeoja _.

"Dokter, dokter, tolong _yeoja _ini dokter. Kakinya tak bisa berjalan. Dia sangat kesakitan." Ucap _namja_ itu.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya tunggu disini saja. Kami akan memeriksanya sebentar." Ucap dokter itu sambil memanggil perawat.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya tunggu disini saja. Kami akan memeriksanya sebentar." Ucap dokter itu

Dokter itupun berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat _namja _yang tadi dipanggil Jeong Min itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "_Huft...kenapa ini bisa terjadi ? baiklah. Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang."_ Gumamnya pelan

Tak berselang lama keluarlah seorang dokter yang tidak terlalu tua dan mendekati _namja_ muda yang sedang duduk di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Apa anda teman dekat _yeoja_ itu ?" Tanya dokter itu ramah.

"Iya saya temannya. Ada apa ?" Sahut _namja_ itu khawatir.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Sekarang, ikuti aku ke ruanganku."

Di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat sangat rapi terlihatlah dua orang _namja_ yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat serius.

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya ?" Tanya dokter itu santai.

"Maksud dokter ?" Jawab _namja_ tadi dengan nada kebingungan.

"Ah...sedekat apa kau dengannya ?"

"Tidak terlalu dekat. Dia baru satu bulan tinggal di Korea. Ada apa ?"

"Ah..tidak apa apa. Aku kira kau sahabat terdekatnya. "

"Tidak. Dia anak yang pendiam. Aku hanya menemukannya sendirian di ruang latihan. Awalnya aku pikir dia tidak sendirian. Jadi aku sempat berniat meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, setelah aku teliti dia hanya sendirian. Aku melihatnya meringis kesakitan. Awalnya aku juga berfikir dia masih bisa berjalan. Tetapi, kenyataannya dia benar-benar kesakitan kemudian pingsan. Jadilah aku membawanya ke rumah sakit ini." Cerita _namja_ itu panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya dokter ?" Sambung _namja_ itu lagi

"Kakinya mengalami cedera."

"Apakah cederanya parah dokter ?" Tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

"Mengkhawatirkan. Keretakan tulang kakinya sangat parah. Sangat kecil kemungkinan dia bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

"Berapa lama waktu penyembuhannya ?"

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama. Bisa sampai tiga bulan agar dia bisa pulih dengan sempurna."

"Mwo ? Tiga bulan ? Itu sangat lama dokter." Sahut _namja_ itu panik.

"Kenapa ? ". Tanya dokter itu santai

"Minggu depan dia akan tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah kami. Karena kecelakaan ini dia tidak akan bisa nge _dance_ di acara itu. Ah...padahal aku ingin sekali melihat penampilan _yeoja_ itu." Ucapnya kecewa.

"Hmmm..begitu yah ? Penampilan _dance_ ?" Tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Iya dok. Kenapa ?"

"Bukan apa - apa. Hanya saja sepertinya dia sudah mengalami keretakan tulang sejak lama."

"Begitukah ? Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku tahu. Apakah sebelumnya dia selalu berlatih _dance_ terlalu keras ?"

"Hmmm sepertinya begitu. Aku sering melihatnya berlatih bersama _hyung_ku."

"Ah...begitu rupanya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh melakukan gerakan yang melibatkan banyak gerakan kaki."

"Kenapa ?" Tanya _namja_ itu penasaran.

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi. Kakinya sudah mengalami keretakan sejak lama. Jika hanya karena kecelakaan dlm latihan biasa dia tidak akan seperti ini. Harusnya dia sadar akan hal itu sejak awal" Cerita dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Begitu rupanya. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Jangan biarkan dia melakukan gerakan yang membahayakan kakinya." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Ah ne. Arasseo."

Setelah mengatakan itu, _namja_ itupun pergi. Tidak ke ruangan tempat _yeoja_ itu dirawat. Tapi ketempat lain.

-SKIP-

"_Hyung_, apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh ?" Tanya _namja_ itu kasar.

"Hah..memangnya apa yang barusan aku lakukan sehingga kau berani membentakku seperti ini ?" Balas _namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung_ tadi.

"Kau mau tahu _hyung_ ? Kau bahkan tidak sadar. Kau bodoh _hyung_."

"Jika hanya ingin menghinaku, cepat kau pergi dari kamarku." Bentak sang _hyung_ tadi geram.

**Bugh**...sebuah hantaman tepat mengenai pipi _namja_ yang sedari tadi di panggil _hyung_.

"Kau harusnya sadar _hyung_. Kau benar - benar jadi orang egois sekarang. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu. Kau selalu saja berbuat sekehendak hatimu _hyung_."

"Memang benar. Aku memang egois. Kenapa ? Apa kau terganggu dengan sikapku ?"

"Dengar _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan sikapmu hanya saja jika itu tidak merugikan orang lain. Kau sudah membuat semuanya berantakan _hyung_ ?"

"Merugikan orang lain ? Berantakan ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya sang _hyung_ mengintrogasi

"Hwa In, apa kau menyuruhnya berlatih terlalu keras ?"

"Ya. Aku selalu menyuruhnya berlatih. Dia pemalas dan tidak pintar _dance_. Karena itulah aku menyuruhnya selalu berlatih. Kenapa ? Apa kau takut kalah dariku ?"

"Bukan itu maksudku _hyung_. Kau benar - benar keterlaluan. "

"Tahu apa kau tentang itu jeongmin ah ? Apa kau tahu ? Penampilan yang sempurna itu penting untukku. Karena itulah aku terus menyuruhnya berlatih."

"Kau masih belum berubah _hyung_, kau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan lawan duetmu. Kau hanya ingin mementingkan keegoisanmu _hyung_."

"Lalu apa masalahmu hah ?"

"Kau bahkan membiarkannya sendirian meringis kesakitan di ruang latihan. Aku tahu sebenarnya tadi siang kau latihan bersamanya kan ?"

"Iya aku latihan bersamanya. Dia hanya pura-pura sakit agar bisa berhenti berlatih."

"Aku tahu _hyung_. Sekarang kau benar -benar sangat bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak dapat membedakan mana yang pura-pura dan mana yang tidak."

"Apa dia sudah mempengaruhimu jeongmin ah ? Sampai - sampai sekarang kau berani membentakku. Ah...apa jangan - jangan kau menyukainya ?"

**Bugh**...sebuah hantaman kembali mendarat di pipi mulus sang _hyung_ tersebut.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu Shim Hyunseong. Kau benar - benar tidak memiliki perasaan. Dan juga, kau memang tak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa _hyung_. Kau tahu kenapa aku membentakmu ? Jung Hwa In lawan duetmu dia benar - benar sakit sekarang. Latihan keras karena keegoisanmu membuatnya tak bisa berjalan. Kakinya mengalami keretakan. Dan dia sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan satu lagi. Akan kupastikan kalian tidak bisa tampil minggu depan. Karena Hwa In tidak akan pulih dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus ingat itu Shim Hyunseong."

Setelah pertengkaran itu berakhir, _namja_ yang dipanggil jeong min itupun keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu kasar.

HYUNSEONG POV

ah...apa yang terjadi. Kenapa jadi seperti ini sekarang. "_Akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa tampil minggu depan_." Ah...kata - kata itu selalu terngiyang dibenakku. Bagaimana bisa. Jujur saja aku benar - benar merasa bersalah sekarang

.

Perlahan aku leluar dari kamar. Kulihat Jeong Min sepertinya sudah pergi. Aku mengambil motorku sekarang. Aku memacu motorku dengan cepat ke sebuah tempat.

- SKIP

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju rumah sakit itu. Entah kenapa, semakin aku mendekat. Semakin aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku menahannya sekuat hatiku. Perlahan, kuhampiri para perawat yang sedang berjaga sekarang.

"_Annyeong haseyo_". Ucapku ramah.

"_Ah...annyeong haseyo_ Hyun Seong _ssi_. Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Ah ne tentu saja." Ucapku lagi.

Sebenarnya aku sudah sering kesini. Ke rumah sakit jiwa. Karena itulah mereka sangat hafal dengan namaku.

"Apa kau kesini untuk menjenguk nyonya Shim ?"

"_Ne_.. Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Kondisinya semakin membaik sekarang. Dia juga selalu memanggil namamu. Aku rasa dia sudah mulai merasakan kehadiranmu. Berdo'a saja. Semoga _eomma_ mu dapat sembuh dengan cepat." Ucapnya berbinar

"Lalu ? Dimana _eomma_ku sekarang ?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Dia ada di taman belakang. Jika kau ingin menemuinya. Datanglah kesana. Aku yakin dia akan senang jika melihatmu."

"Ah ne. _Gamsahamnida_ atas kerja keras kalian selama ini. Dan juga, aku ingin menemui _eomma_ku sekarang. Annyeong." Ucapku sopan

Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman rumah sakit. Memang, ini bukanlah pagi hari. Melainkan sore hari dan hari sudah hampir gelap. Tapi kau tahu kenapa _eomma_ku sedang ditaman ? Dia sangat senang berada disana. Baginya. Taman adalah tempat yang sempurna. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sosok cantik yang teelihat ringkih berada di kursi roda dengan salah seorang perawat disampingnya. Akupun mendekati mereka.

"_Annyeong haseyo_ suster. Aku ingin berbicara dengan _eomma_ku. Bisakah kau membiarkan kami berdua disini ?" Tanyaku ramah

"Ah..ne. tentu saja."

Aku berbalik menghadap wajah _eomma_ku. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Namun, melihat senyumnya itu membuat air mataku terjatuh. Aku menangis dihadapan _eomma _ku. Sesekali dia mengusap air mata di pipiku. Aku menatap sorot matanya tajam. Seakan menygisyaratkan agar aku harus berhenti menangis sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Semakin aku menatapnya, semakin aku merasa terluka. Karena aku sangat merindukan bercanda bersamanya. Sangat merindukan kasih sayangnya.

"_Eomma_, aku ingin bercerita padamu sekarang ? Apa kau mau mendengarnya ? Aku tahu kau sudah bisa mengingatku sekarang. _Eomma_, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku telah menyakiti seorang _yeoja_ karena keegoisanku. Aku memaksanya berlatih _dance_ tanpa henti _eomma_. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh sakit. _Eomma_, apakah aku jahat sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanyaku dengan air mata yang terus berguguran.

- TBC

Tolong RCL ne..mohon maaf atas segala ke kacauan yang saya buat dalam FF ini. Saya harap Kalian menyukainya.

*MOHON MAAF juga KARENA INI SANGAT PENDEK DARI PART SEBELUMNYA


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: "Where are you (****당신은****어디****) ?"**

**Author : ** J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi Avogadro

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, sad, hurt (Dll)

**Rated : **Semua Umur

**Main cast : **Romantic Couple ( Jung Hwa In GF (OC) – Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend)

**Other Cast** : Jeongmin boyfriend

**Disclaimer : ** Semua cast disini milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Dan fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Kekekekekeekeke

**Semuanya...huaaaa...akhirnya lega juga bisa nepatin janji sama kalian semua buat nglanjutin nih FF. Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika nih FF sangat menganggu di telinga (?) atau di hati kalian. kekekekekekke**

**#TOLONG JANGAN DIPLAGIATIN INI FF. INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN SAYA**

*****************HAPPY READING***************

_**Preview Part 3**_

"_Eomma_, aku ingin bercerita padamu sekarang ? Apa kau mau mendengarnya ? Aku tahu kau sudah bisa mengingatku sekarang. _Eomma_, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi. Aku telah menyakiti seorang _yeoja_ karena keegoisanku. Aku memaksanya berlatih _dance_ tanpa henti _eomma_. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh sakit. _Eomma_, apakah aku jahat sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanyaku dengan air mata yang terus berguguran.

"_Eomma_...apa aku terlalu jahat sekarang ? Aku benar - takut. Takut semua orang membenciku. Takut tak kan ada orang yang menemaniku lagim bahkan Jeong Min, karena kejadian ini, dia benar - benar marah sekarang. _Eomma_... apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanyaku dengan air mata berjatuhan.

Oh tuhan...rasanya aku benar - benar hancur sekarang. Berpikir bagaimana nasibku ke depan. Tanpa teman. Tanpa orang yang selalu mendukungku. Tapi aku masih bersyukur mempunyai seorang _eomma_. Walaupun dia memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Setidaknya itu cukup membuatku bahagia. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Membelai lembut rambutku dan memelukku. Aku benar - benar tak tahan sekarang. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Beberapa tetes air mata menetes ke tangan ringkihnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"_Uljima_" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap air mataku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Itu adalah kata pertama yang dia ucapkan padaku setelah dia masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Sebelumnya. Jika aku datang dia hanya menatapku tajam kemudian menangis.

"_Uljima_... kau kuat..." lanjutnya lagi Oh...aku benar - benar tak kuat sekarang. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan takut akan terlepas lagi. Aku kembali menangis dalam dekapan itu.

_**SKIP**_

AUTHOR POV

Disebuah rumah sakit terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sepertinya baru sadar dari pingsannya. "Engh..." lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. "Pusing sekali " lanjutnya.

"Eh...kau sudah bangun hwa in ah ?" Tanya seorang _namja_ pirang mendekatinya.

"Ah..ne. hanya saja kakiku sangat sakit sekarang." Ucap _yeoja_ itu meringis

"Tenanglah hwa in ah."

" akhirnya ini terjadi lagi. Huft..tidak akan bisa menari lagi." Ucap _yeoja_ itu sedih.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang itu hwa in ah ?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa bebas bergerak dengan kakiku. Dan sekarang ini terulang lagi. Hanya saja itu terjadi karena kecerobohanku sendiri"

"Ini semua karena _hyung_ ku yang terlalu egois."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan _hyung_ mu ?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu pelan

"Aku tahu. Dia kan yang menyuruhmu berlatih sangat keras untuk lomba itu ? Harusnya kau menolaknya dan bicara jujur padanya."

"Ah..aku tidak bisa menolaknya Jeong Min ah. Penampilan yang sempurna itu penting. Karena itulah aku menuruti permintaannya."

"Tapi bukan berarti mengorbankan keadaanmu. Lihatlah sekarang. Kau bahkan sulit untuk berjalan."

"Ini tidak apa - apa Jeong Min ah. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik - baik saja." Ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ benar - benar kelewatan. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkannya." Ucap _namja_ itu kesal.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Hyun seong. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah jujur dengan keadaanku."

"Kau terlalu baik hwa in ah. Sebenarnya..._hyung_ dulu tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain. Apalagi pada seorang _yeoja_."

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya _yeoja_ tadi penasaran

"Dia...dia adalah sosok _hyung_ sangat menyenangkan. Selalu ceria, dan bisa membuat siapapun terhibur. Dia juga selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang. Orang - orang akan merasa senang saat berada di dekatnya. Termasuk aku. Aku akan selalu mencarinya disaat aku sedang kesal dan sedih. Dia benar - benar bisa membuat _mood_ ku bagus. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu aku tak pernah melihat sosok periangnya itu. Ahhhh...aku benar - benar merindukan _hyung_ yang dulu." Cerita _namja_ itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu ? Apa yang kau maksud dengan kejadian itu ?"

"Ah...itu..."

** flashback 8 tahun yang lalu**

Di halaman sebuah rumah besar yang cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka itu orang berada, terlihat dua orang _namja_ kecil yang sedang bermain bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"_Hyung_..." panggil _namja_ imut dengan _puppy eyes_ nya

"Ne...ada apa Jeong Min ah " sahut _namja_ yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ itu.

"Bagaimana _hyung_. Apa kau tidak takut ?"

"Takut apa _saeng_ ?" "Tentang nilaimu sekolahmu _hyung_. Apa kau tidak takut _appa_ mu akan memarahimu ?"

"Apa yang harus aku takutkan. _Appa_ juga tidak tahu kan. Lagipula belajar matematika itu sangat membosankan Jeong Min ah."

"Bagaimana jika _appa_ mu tahu _hyung_ ? Kau pasti akan kena marah."

Sejenak _namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu terdiam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia mulai mencerna dan memahami kata-kata sang dongsaeng itu.

_**Skip**_

Disebuah kamar yang berukuran besar terdengar bunyi teriakan dan tangisan seorang _namja_ kecil

"_Appa_...sakit _appa_...sakit" teriak anak kecil itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini hah " ucap seseorang yang dipanggil _appa_ itu sembari memukulkan ikat pinggang ke badan anaknya itu.

"_Appa_...maafkan aku..." ucap _namja_ kecil itu pelan.

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk anak nakal sepertimu itu hyunseong ah. Apa kau ingin membuat _appa_ malu hah . Guru disekolahmu menelpon _appa_. Dia bilang nilai matematikamu sangat jelek. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar hah ?" Ucap sang _appa_ lantang

"Aku selalu belajar _appa_. _Eomma_ juga tahu itu."

"Kau bilang kau belajar hah ? Sedangkan aku selalu melihatmu bermain setiap hari. Apa itu yang kau katakan dengan belajar ? Apa kau tahu belajar itu seperti apa ? Anak bodoh. Harusnya kau itu belajar tanpa henti. Selalu belajar dan belajar. Tidak bermain." Ucap sang _appa_ gusar.

"Ne _appa_." Ucap sang anak dengan pelan seraya menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Setelah kepergian sang _appa_ anak itu hanya bisa menangis di dalam kamar. Bingung akan yang harus dilakukannya. Anak sekecil itu juga harus menanggung tekanan dari sang _appa_.

Sebuah dentingan keras terdengar dari ruang makan. Apalagi kalau bukan bunyi piring yang dilempar. Selerti inilah keadaan rumah itu setiap hari. Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terjadi. Tentunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang anak. Mereka lihai menyembunyikannya.

"Kau kenapa hah ? Kau membelanya ? Membela anak bodoh itu iya kan ?"

"Berhenti menyebutnya bodoh . Dia anakku. Anakmu juga." Ucap _yeoja_ itu lantang

"Jika dia putraku harusnya dia tak akan membuatku malu. Kau juga. Sebagai _eomma_nya apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh ? harusnya kau menjaganya"

"Yak. Kau pikir aku tak menjaganya hah ? Aku selalu menjaganya dengan baik."

"Jika kau menjaganya dengan baik dia tidak akan bodoh seperti itu. Hah..istri macam apa kau. Hanya membiarkan anaknya bermain dan membiarkannya dalam kebodohan."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu tuan SHIM."

Plaakk..sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"Kau berani membentak ku hah ? Apa sekarang hobimu adalah membentak suami sendiri ?"ucapnya garang.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku membentakmu sekarang ? Hah...kau terlalu kasar untuk menjadi seorang ayah tuan Shim." Ucap sang istri dengan penekanan pada kata tuan Shim.

Plaaakkk...sebuah tamparan kembali mengenai wajah sang istri. Sesaat kemudian dia membentaknya lagi.

"_Appa_...hentikan... berhenti memperlakukan _eomma_ seperti itu _appa_." Seorang anak berjalan tertatih ke tempat pertengkaran itu.

"Tahu apa anak kecil sepertimu itu. Aku memarahinya itu semua karena kau anak bodoh."

"Aku tahu ini karena salahku. Tapi kau tak seharusnya memperlakukan _eomma_ seperti ini." Ucap sang anak pelan.

"Aku tak peduli. Menyingkir dari situ atau kau akan..."

"Aku tak mau menyingkir. Aku tak perduli apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Lakukan saja." Tantang anak itu sekarang

"Anak kurang ajar." Ucap sang _appa_ sambil melayangkan pukulan pada sang anak. Namun yang dipukulnya bukanlah anak itu. Melainkan sang istri yang telah mendekap erat sang anak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Kau melindungi anak ini lagi ? Minggir kau." Bentak sang ayah sambil mendorong tubuh sang istri.

Tanpa disadarinya dorongan itu cukup keras untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Hingga akhirnya tubuh sang istri itu terdorong dan lehernya terbentur tiang meja makan di ruangan itu. Tentu saja. Sang istri pun langsung pingsan begitu saja

_**SKIP**_

Seorang anak kecil sedang menangis di lorong rumah sakit. Ah..dia benar - benar rapuh sekarang.

"_Hyung_..._uljima_ ne. Kau harus kuat _hyung_. Kau ingat kan. Kau selalu berkata untuk menjadi orang yang kuat _hyung_. Aku akan selalu ingat itu _hyung_." Ucap _namja_ imut sambil memeluk sang _hyung_ itu.

"Tapi Jeong Min ah aku benar - benar tidak kuat lagi sekarang." Sahut sang _hyung_ dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Hyunseong ah..._uljima_ ne. Apa yang Jeong Min katakan itu benar. Kau harus kuat." Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya mengusap kepala anak yang dipanggil Hyunseong itu.

"_Ahjuma_...bagaimana aku bisa kuat sekarang. _Eomma_.. dia sedang sekarat sekarang. Kita bahkan belum tahu keadaannya. Dan itu semua karena salahku."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tidak bersalah. _Eomma_ mu. Dokter akan memeriksa dan mengobatinya dengan segera. Tenanglah chagi... berdoa saja ne."

"Ne." Sahut Anak itu pelan.

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit terdengar teriakan seorang _yeoja_ yang sepertinya sedang frustasi.

"Arggghhhhh... tuan Shim...kau dimana ? Kau benar - benar _namja_ brengsek." Teriaknya lantang

"_Eomma_..." seorang anak kecil mendekati _yeoja_ tersebut.

"_Eomma_ ? Anak kecil kau tak boleh mendekat sekarang. Kalau tidak lelaki sialan itu akan membunuhmu."

"_Eomma_..." anak itu menangis sambil berjalan mendekati sang _eomma_ dan ingin memeluknya.

"Argggghhh... anak kecil cepat kau pergi dari sini."

"_Eonni_..._eonni_...sadarlah _eonni_... tidak ada lelaki itu disini. Hanya ada kami _eonni_. Aku, Hyunseong dan Jeong Min. _Eonni_..kau bisa tenang sekarang. Laki - laki itu sudah dipenjara. Aku yang melaporkannya. Kau tahu, aku melaporkannya atas kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Aku melakukannya karena tak ingin melihat kau selalu terluka dan terlihat frustasi." Cerita sang adik panjang lebar.

"Kau memenjarakannya hah ? Harusnya kau tak melakukan itu."

"Kenapa ? Bukankah seharusnya dia dipenjara ? Apa tindakanku salah ?"

"Tentu saja kau salah. Lelaki sepertinya itu harusnya dibunuh. Tapi kau memenjarakannya begitu saja. Aku benar - benar ingin melihat _namja_ itu mati. Dan aku ingin akulah yang membunuhnya. Tapi kau mengacaukannya. Argggggggghhhh"

**Flashback off**

"Begitulah kejadiannya. _Eomma_ku sempat shock mendengar kata - kata kasar itu dari _ahjuma_. Tapi dokter bilang kejiwaannya sedang dalam keadaan buruk."

"Lalu ?"

"_Eomma_ ku pikir itu hanya berlangsung untuk sesaat. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sampai sekarang _ahjuma_ masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Dia bahkan berteriak setiap melihat wajah hyunseong _hyung_. Entahlah. Mungkin karena _hyung_ mirip dengan _appa_ nya. Tentu saja. Itu membuat _hyung_ sedih dan frustasi." Ceritanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"Ah...begitu...aku mengerti sekarang. Sangat sulit menghadapi kejadian pahit ketika kita kecil. Hufftt..aku benar - benar tak menyangka jika seperti itu kejadiannya."sahut _yeoja_ itu prihatin

"Begitulah. Kejadian itu benar - benar menyisakan luka di hati _hyung_. Aku benar - benar kehilangan sosok dirinya yang dulu. Aku bahkan selalu menangis ketika mengingatnya. Sekarang. Aku tak pernah bisa melihatnya tersenyum."ucapnya tertunduk

"Tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali eoh ?"

"Emmm...sebenarnya setelah kejadian itu dia sempat kembali tersenyum dan periang. Tapi entahlah. Tak berselang lama. Dia kembali menutup dirinya."

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan lagi."

"Pada siapa ?"

"_Yeoja_ _chingu_ nya."

"_mwo ? yeoja chingu ? _dia pernah memilikinya ?" tanya sang _yeoja_ kaget sekaligus ingin tertawa

"jangan tertawa kau. Dia benar – benar pernah memilikinya."

- TBC

Tolong RCL ne..mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya dalam FF ini. Saya harap Kalian menyukainya.

************ Tinggalkan Jejak ne *************


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: "Where are you (****당신은****어디****) ?"**

**Author : ** J.H.I

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, sad, hurt

**Rated : **Semua Umur

**Main cast : **Romantic Couple ( Jung Hwa In GF (OC) – Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend)

**Other Cast** : Jeongmin Boyfriend

**Disclaimer : ** Semua cast disini milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Dan fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Kekekekekeekeke

**- HAPPY READING. -**

**-RCL PLEASE.-**

**- JANGAN JADI PLAGIAT OK !- **

"_Bahkan disaat banyak orang yang berkeliaran didekatku, aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan bayangan kecil yang selalu tersenyum untukku dulu. Aku bahkan tak pernah lupa senyum hangat itu. Bahkan, aku tak melihatnya dari orang lain. Sekalipun aku dekat dengan mereka." Jung Hwa In_

**Preview Part 4 = **

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan lagi."

"Pada siapa ?"

"_Yeoja_ _chingu_ nya."

"_mwo ? yeoja chingu ? _dia pernah meilikinya ?" tanya sang _yeoja_ kaget sekaligus ingin tertawa

"jangan tertawa kau. Dia benar – benar pernah memilikinya."

HWA IN POV

"Mwo ? _Yeoja_ chingu ? Apa dia pernah memilikinya ?" Tanyaku kaget dan sekaligus ingin tertawa. Jujur saja. Ini berbeda dari yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan tertawa kau. Dia benar - benar pernah memilikinya." Celetuk jeong min.

"Ah...mian mian...aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Ah...ne _gwaenchana_. Aku sudah mengira. Kau pasti terkejut." Lanjutnya

"Tentu saja aku terkejut. _Namja_ pemalu sepertinya itu mustahil pernah menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah..kau jangan remehkan dia."

Akupun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari jeong min. Hahaha...aku benar - benar bodoh sekarang. Aku menganggap semua orang lemalu tak bisa memiliki kekasih. Entahlah. Ini seakan menjadi hiburan gratis sekarang. Lihat saja. Aku kembali tersenyum dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Yak...kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu hah ?"tanya jeong min kebingungan

"Aniyo.._gwaenchana_." ucapku dg wajah semanis mungkin.

"Aigoo...aigoo...kau ini manis sekali kalau begitu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Eoh...itu ?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk liontin pikachu ku.

"Wae ? Ada apa dg liontinku ? Kau ingin menertawakanku ?"

"Hahahaha...tidak juga"

"Tapi kau tertawa."

"Hanya lucu saja. Gadis sepertimu masih memiliki benda seperti itu."

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya. Dia sahabatku dari kecil. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Pikachu ? Sahabatmu ? Hahahha...itu lucu." Ucapnya disertai gelak tawa

Setelah kepergian jeongmin, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung. Mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang. Hah..otakku bahkan sulit mencernanya sekarang. Aku mencoba meraih tasku yang ada di meja nakas dengan sekuat tenaga. Huft...dg susah payah aku meraihnya. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Kukeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil usang yang sudah lama menemaniku

"Hai..._note_ kecil...apa kabar... rasanya sudah lama aku tak menyapamu. Hahahaha...aku gila sekarang. Tentu saja. Kadang aku tersenyum, menangis, dan bahkan berbicara sendiri. Hahahha...bukankah itu hal gila...kekekke..._note_ kecil. Aku sudah lama merindukanmu. sudah lama aku ingin menuangkan pikiranku lagi. Jangan tertawa dulu. Yg kumaksud bukanlah dirimu _note_ kecil usang. Ah.. tidak..seusang apapun kau, kau sangat berharga. Sama seperti _note_ kecil yang sedang kurindukan. Hahahha...jika saja _note_ itu ada disini. Aku ingin menggoreskan semua kekesalanku sekarang. Mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bingung dengan keadaanku. Ini seperti perputaran waktu 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali tak bisa berjalan dg baik. Tapi karena hal yang berbeda. Huhh...aku tadi berkata aku sedang kesal. Tapi kenapa aku malah berkata bingung. Hei, _note_ kecil. Jangan tertawa, aku memang aneh sekarang. Detik ini aku berkata kesal. Selanjutnya aku berkata bingung. Selanjutnya lagi mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta. Hahahha..._note_ kecil. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menertawakanku. Tapi bagaimana dg _note_ yg satunya ?"

Kututup _note_ kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Namun, sebelum itu tak lupa aku membubuhkan tanda tangan sekaligus inisial yang terbilang unik di pojok kanan bawah. Itu sudah kebiasaanku. Mungkin sebagian bingung dg isi _note_ itu. Tentu saja. Aku selalu menulisnya dengan kata-kata aneh dan tak beraturan. Itulah hobiku. Mengisi _note_ dengan catatan aneh. Walau kenyataannya aku jarang menggunakan _note_ itu. Aku hanya akan menggunakannya jika hatiku benar - benar menginginkannya.

SKIP

AUTHOR POV

Gadis itu menutup _note_ kecil sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia bahkan terus saja seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur tanpa memasukkan _note_ itu ke dalam tasnya kembali.

Seorang _namja_ muda berpakaian rapi melangkah pelan ke arah ranjang _yeoja_ itu. Tentu saja, mau apa lagi kalau bukan ingin menemui Jung Hwa In. _Yeoja_ yang terbaring di rumah sakit karena cedera kaki. Melangkah dengan pelan. Bahkan sangat pelan. Seakan takut membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur. Dia mengambil kursi kosong di sudut ruangan dan membawanya ke samping ranjang dimana sang _yeoja_ tertidur.

_Namja_ itu menggenggam erat tangan sang _yeoja_ sealan tak mau melepaskannya. Terlihat air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. _Namja_ itu juga terlihat frustasi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah berpakaian serapi mungkin. Diam. Hanya diam yang tercipta sekarang. Hingga akhirnya sang _namja_ melihat _note_ kecil disamping tangannya.

"Ini apa ? Apa aku boleh membukanya ? Kelihatannya menarik." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri

_Namja_ itu membuka satu persatu halaman yang ada.

Sunday, march 5th, 2006

"Huh..ini sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan sepertinya _appa_ benar - benar tak akan pulang. Padahalkan sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Huft...ini sangat menyedihkan"

"Aku berjalan mengitari taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku melihat seorang _namja_ kecil yang sedang termenung di ayunan. Akupun menghampirinya sembari duduk di ayunan sebelahnya yang kebetulan kosong. Hai.._namja_ kecil. Sedang apa kau disini ? Aku bertanya dengan kurang sopan padanya. Dia menoleh padaku seakan ingin menerkamku. Aku hanya tertawa. Tapi tetap saja dia menatapku dingin. Dan kau tahu ? Ekspresinya sangatlah lucu."

"Monday, march 6th, 2006

"Aku berjalan ke taman itu lagi. Berharap dapat melihat _namja_ lucu itu lagi. Tentu saja dia lucu. Meskipun dia sempat menatapku garang. Namun yang ada aku tidak menemukannya. Aku rasa aku kecewa. Hahahaha"

Wednesday, march 9th, 2006

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Namun _appa_ dan _eomma_ benar - benar melupakanku. Dia bahkan tak pulang kerumah dengan urusan bisnisnya. Aku bosan. Akupun berjalan ke taman itu lagi dan termenung disana. Tapi tak lama setelah itu seseorang menyapaku. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Dia tersenyum padaku. _Namja_ yang kutemui empat hari yang lalu. Perlakuannya benar - benar berbeda. Kami semakin akrab. Dan saat itulah kami mulai menjadi teman."

_Namja_ tadi membaca lembar demi lembar catatan di _note_ itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Mungkin menurutnya isi _note_ itu lucu. Hingga bisa membuat _namja_ yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di catatan paling terakhir dari _note_ itu.

"Hai..._note_ kecil...apa kabar... rasanya sudah lama aku tak menyapamu. Hahahaha...aku gila sekarang. Tentu saja. Kadang aku tersenyum, menangis, dan bahkan berbicara sendiri. Hahahha...bukankah itu hal gila...kekekke..._note_ kecil. Aku sudah lama merindukanmu. sudah lama aku ingin menuangkan pikiranku lagi. Jangan tertawa dulu. Yg kumaksud bukanlah dirimu _note_ kecil usang. Ah.. tidak..seusang apapun kau, kau sangat berharga. Sama seperti _note_ kecil yang sedang kurindukan. Hahahha...jika saja _note_ itu ada disini. Aku ingin menggoreskan semua kekesalanku sekarang. Mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bingung dengan keadaanku. Ini seperti perputaran waktu 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali tak bisa berjalan dg baik. Tapi karena hal yang berbeda. Huhh...aku tadi berkata aku sedang kesal. Tapi kenapa aku malah berkata bingung. Hei, _note_ kecil. Jangan tertawa, aku memang aneh sekarang. Detik ini aku berkata kesal. Selanjutnya aku berkata bingung. Selanjutnya lagi mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta. Hahahha..._note_ kecil. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menertawakanku. Tapi bagaimana dg _note_ yg satunya ?"

Dia kembali tersenyum "Hmmm...yang terakhir sangat lucu. Menulis catatan seperti berbicara pada orang. Eoh..tanda tangan ini juga sangat menarik" gumamnya pelan.

Masih terbuai oleh kegiatannya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari sang _yeoja_ disampingnya sudah terbangun.

"Eh, Hyun Seong ?" _Namja_ yang dipanggil hyunseong itupun kaget dan langsung menyimpan _note_ kecil itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eh, Hwa In ? Kau sudah bangun ?"

"Seperti kau lihat. Sejak kapan kau ada disini ?" Tanya sang _yeoja_ itu

"Sejak kau tertidur. Maaf jika kau tak suka akan kehadiranku disini."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Hanya saja aku tak tahu kau mengetahui tempat ini."

"Aku menanyakannya pada jeong min."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak berperasaan setelah membentak dan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku pikir aku akan mencoba menjadi baik sekarang."

"Menjadi baik ? Maksudnya ?" Tanya sang _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"Ah..itu. Aku pikir aku benar - benar telah menjadi jahat sekarang. Mulai sekarang aku mencoba untuk berubah. Sebelum memulainya, aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi sekarang. Ingatlah, aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang telah kulakukan padamu." Ucap _namja_ itu dengan tulus.

Tak ada lagi sirat kemarahan dimata _namja_ itu. Tampak berbeda dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan di hari sebelumnya. Entahlah. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu dengan isi hatinya.

"Ne. _Gwaenchana_. Hanya saja, mungkin kita tak akan bisa tampil bersama." Ucap _yeoja_ yang diswbut Hwa In tadi.

"Ah.. itu, aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kau bisa tampil dengan yang lain jika kau mau."

"Aku tidak akan tampil tanpa dirimu. Lagi pula Yang lain juga sudah punya pasangan masing - masing."

"Benar juga. Huft...maafkan aku. Ini semua karena salahku."

"Bukan salahmu. Ini karena keegoisanku padamu. Aku sudah keterlaluan. Jeong min benar. Aku harusnya lebih memperhatikan lagi kedaanmu."

"Jeong min ?"

"Iya... dia memarahiku karena hal ini. Aku baru sadar setelahnya. Aku pikir aku sudah benar - benar jahat sekarang."

"Jeong min memarahimu ? Itu terdengar aneh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian sangat dekat. Dia juga selalu menyebutmu dengan sebutan _hyung_."

"oh...Dia adik sepupuku. _Eomma_nya adalah adik dari ibuku."

"hmm.. begitu rupanya."

"Iya...mmm... Hwa In ah, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku. _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_."

"Ne _gwaenchana_. Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan ini lagi pada siapapun. Yaksok ?"

"Ne, Yaksok." Ucap sang _namja_ sambil tersenyum.

Manis, sangat manis. Senyuman langka yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. Tak ada lagi sorot mata keegoisan pada lelaki itu. Yang ada hanya senyum tulus yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Lembut dan manis. Begitu juga dengan _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring. Dia membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman tak kalah manisnya. Seakan menerima sebuah kehangatan dari senyum sang _namja_.

"Manis...sangat manis..."batin sang _yeoja_.

FLASHBACK 7 TAHUN YANG LALU

Seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis didalam rumah yang terbilang cukup besar

"_Eomma_..._appa_...kenapa kalian akan pergi lagi ? Apa kalian tidak menyayangiku ?" Ucapnya disela - sela tangisannya.

"Sayang...dengarlah...kami berdua menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ hanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis sayang. _Uljima_ ne." Ucap sang _appa_ menenangkan.

Diam. Hanya diam yang tercipta. Tak ada lagi kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut _yeoja_ kecil itu. Dia hanya diam tidak mengucapkan apapun. Kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai dia pergi ke luar rumah mengitari taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Berkeliling sekaligus ingin menenangkan dirinya. Namun, tatapan matanya terhenti melihat sosok _namja_ kecil yang sedang termenung di sebuah ayunan. _Yeoja_ kecil itupun menghampirinya.

"Hei...kau kenapa merenung sendirian disini. Lihatlah. Kau terlihat mengenaskan."

_Namja_ yang disapa itu pun hanya menatap _yeoja_ itu garang. Tersinggung mungkin. Namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat pada ayunan kosong disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau marah ? Aku hanya bertanya." Ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Bertanya yah ? Tapi cara bertanya mu kurang sopan. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Sahut _namja_ itu dingin.

"Ah..baiklah..maafkan aku. Kau kenapa termenung sendirian disini ?"

"Hanya ingin menghibur diri."jawabnya ketus

"Ah begitu. Sikapmu dingin sekali."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau juga. Kenapa disini ?"

"Eoh...aku ? Hanya mencari ketenangan. Tapi aku malah bertemu orang sedingin dirimu."

"Cih..mencari ketenangan dengan menggangguku."

"Oh yah benarkah ?. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Annyeong."

"Kau tak boleh pergi."

"Wae ? Bukankah kau bilang aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"Aku butuh teman. Tetaplah disini."

"Baiklah. Aku juga butuh teman. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan ?"

"Bercerita tentang masalah masing - masing. Kurasa itu akan membuat kita lega."

"Baiklah...siapa yang akan memulai lebih dulu ?"

"Kau saja. Ceritakan kenapa kau ingin merenung ditempat ini."

"Hmmm...aku kesini hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiranku saja. Taman ini adalah pelarianku. Juga taman favoritku."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku kesal dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku. Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bahkan mereka lupa kalau sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Mereka lebih mementingkan bisnis daripada anaknya."

"Ulang tahun ?"

"Ne. Empat hari lagi aku ulang tahun. Tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ malah sibuk dengan bisnis di jepang dan akan kembali satu minggu lagi. Ini sangat mengesalkan."

"Oh begitu ?"

"Ne. Aku sudah bercerita. Sekarang kau juga harus bercerita. Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Aku...huft...aku memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit sekarang. _Appa_ku masuk penjara karena tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukannya terhadap kami. Sementara _eomma_...karena masalah ini dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap _namja_ kecil itu sambil menarik nafas panjang

_Namja_ kecil itu seperti menahan tangis. Mengingat apa yang dialaminya terlalu berat untuk anak seumuran dirinya. Begitupun dengan _yeoja_ itu. Entah seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Yang pasti dia merasa sangat menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku..._jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_. Aku sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat berat untukmu."

"Ne. _Gwaenchana_."

Diam. Setelah itu hanyalah diam yang tercipta. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kedua anak kecil ini sekarang.

"Hmm..dari tadi kita hanya bicara tanpa bertanya tentang nama." Ucap sang _yeoja_ memulai percakapan.

"Aku shim. Panggil saja shim."

"Shim ? Bukankah itu nama sebuah marga ?"

"Iya. Kau hanya perlu memanggilku shim."

"Baikalah."

"Lalu siapa namamu ? Apa aku harus memanggilmu gadis kecil yang cerewet ?"

"Namaku jhi."

"Cih...Nama apa itu. Jhi. Nama yang aneh."

"Sepertinya Memang aneh. Panggil saja seperti itu. Hanya jika kau mau."

-**************###################

TBC : Mian GAJE DAN SUPER DUPER BERANTAKAN

RCL PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: "Where are you (****당신은****어디****) ?"**

**Author : ** J.H.I

**Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, sad, hurt

**Rated : **Semua Umur

**Main cast : **Romantic Couple ( Jung Hwa In GF (OC) – Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend)

**Other Cast** : Jeongmin Boyfriend

**Disclaimer : ** Semua cast disini milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Dan fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Kekekekekeekeke

**- HAPPY READING. -**

**-RCL PLEASE.-**

**- JANGAN JADI PLAGIAT OK !- **

"_Bahkan disaat banyak orang yang berkeliaran didekatku, aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan bayangan kecil yang selalu tersenyum untukku dulu. Aku bahkan tak pernah lupa senyum hangat itu. Bahkan, aku tak melihatnya dari orang lain. Sekalipun aku dekat dengan mereka." Jung Hwa In_

**Preview Part 4 = **

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan lagi."

"Pada siapa ?"

"_Yeoja_ _chingu_ nya."

"_mwo ? yeoja chingu ? _dia pernah meilikinya ?" tanya sang _yeoja_ kaget sekaligus ingin tertawa

"jangan tertawa kau. Dia benar – benar pernah memilikinya."

HWA IN POV

"Mwo ? _Yeoja_ chingu ? Apa dia pernah memilikinya ?" Tanyaku kaget dan sekaligus ingin tertawa. Jujur saja. Ini berbeda dari yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan tertawa kau. Dia benar - benar pernah memilikinya." Celetuk jeong min.

"Ah...mian mian...aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Ah...ne _gwaenchana_. Aku sudah mengira. Kau pasti terkejut." Lanjutnya

"Tentu saja aku terkejut. _Namja_ pemalu sepertinya itu mustahil pernah menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah..kau jangan remehkan dia."

Akupun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari jeong min. Hahaha...aku benar - benar bodoh sekarang. Aku menganggap semua orang lemalu tak bisa memiliki kekasih. Entahlah. Ini seakan menjadi hiburan gratis sekarang. Lihat saja. Aku kembali tersenyum dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Yak...kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu hah ?"tanya jeong min kebingungan

"Aniyo.._gwaenchana_." ucapku dg wajah semanis mungkin.

"Aigoo...aigoo...kau ini manis sekali kalau begitu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Eoh...itu ?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk liontin pikachu ku.

"Wae ? Ada apa dg liontinku ? Kau ingin menertawakanku ?"

"Hahahaha...tidak juga"

"Tapi kau tertawa."

"Hanya lucu saja. Gadis sepertimu masih memiliki benda seperti itu."

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya. Dia sahabatku dari kecil. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Pikachu ? Sahabatmu ? Hahahha...itu lucu." Ucapnya disertai gelak tawa

Setelah kepergian jeongmin, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung. Mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang. Hah..otakku bahkan sulit mencernanya sekarang. Aku mencoba meraih tasku yang ada di meja nakas dengan sekuat tenaga. Huft...dg susah payah aku meraihnya. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Kukeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil usang yang sudah lama menemaniku

"Hai..._note_ kecil...apa kabar... rasanya sudah lama aku tak menyapamu. Hahahaha...aku gila sekarang. Tentu saja. Kadang aku tersenyum, menangis, dan bahkan berbicara sendiri. Hahahha...bukankah itu hal gila...kekekke..._note_ kecil. Aku sudah lama merindukanmu. sudah lama aku ingin menuangkan pikiranku lagi. Jangan tertawa dulu. Yg kumaksud bukanlah dirimu _note_ kecil usang. Ah.. tidak..seusang apapun kau, kau sangat berharga. Sama seperti _note_ kecil yang sedang kurindukan. Hahahha...jika saja _note_ itu ada disini. Aku ingin menggoreskan semua kekesalanku sekarang. Mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bingung dengan keadaanku. Ini seperti perputaran waktu 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali tak bisa berjalan dg baik. Tapi karena hal yang berbeda. Huhh...aku tadi berkata aku sedang kesal. Tapi kenapa aku malah berkata bingung. Hei, _note_ kecil. Jangan tertawa, aku memang aneh sekarang. Detik ini aku berkata kesal. Selanjutnya aku berkata bingung. Selanjutnya lagi mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta. Hahahha..._note_ kecil. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menertawakanku. Tapi bagaimana dg _note_ yg satunya ?"

Kututup _note_ kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Namun, sebelum itu tak lupa aku membubuhkan tanda tangan sekaligus inisial yang terbilang unik di pojok kanan bawah. Itu sudah kebiasaanku. Mungkin sebagian bingung dg isi _note_ itu. Tentu saja. Aku selalu menulisnya dengan kata-kata aneh dan tak beraturan. Itulah hobiku. Mengisi _note_ dengan catatan aneh. Walau kenyataannya aku jarang menggunakan _note_ itu. Aku hanya akan menggunakannya jika hatiku benar - benar menginginkannya.

SKIP

AUTHOR POV

Gadis itu menutup _note_ kecil sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia bahkan terus saja seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur tanpa memasukkan _note_ itu ke dalam tasnya kembali.

Seorang _namja_ muda berpakaian rapi melangkah pelan ke arah ranjang _yeoja_ itu. Tentu saja, mau apa lagi kalau bukan ingin menemui Jung Hwa In. _Yeoja_ yang terbaring di rumah sakit karena cedera kaki. Melangkah dengan pelan. Bahkan sangat pelan. Seakan takut membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur. Dia mengambil kursi kosong di sudut ruangan dan membawanya ke samping ranjang dimana sang _yeoja_ tertidur.

_Namja_ itu menggenggam erat tangan sang _yeoja_ sealan tak mau melepaskannya. Terlihat air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. _Namja_ itu juga terlihat frustasi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah berpakaian serapi mungkin. Diam. Hanya diam yang tercipta sekarang. Hingga akhirnya sang _namja_ melihat _note_ kecil disamping tangannya.

"Ini apa ? Apa aku boleh membukanya ? Kelihatannya menarik." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri

_Namja_ itu membuka satu persatu halaman yang ada.

Sunday, march 5th, 2006

"Huh..ini sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan sepertinya _appa_ benar - benar tak akan pulang. Padahalkan sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Huft...ini sangat menyedihkan"

"Aku berjalan mengitari taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku melihat seorang _namja_ kecil yang sedang termenung di ayunan. Akupun menghampirinya sembari duduk di ayunan sebelahnya yang kebetulan kosong. Hai.._namja_ kecil. Sedang apa kau disini ? Aku bertanya dengan kurang sopan padanya. Dia menoleh padaku seakan ingin menerkamku. Aku hanya tertawa. Tapi tetap saja dia menatapku dingin. Dan kau tahu ? Ekspresinya sangatlah lucu."

"Monday, march 6th, 2006

"Aku berjalan ke taman itu lagi. Berharap dapat melihat _namja_ lucu itu lagi. Tentu saja dia lucu. Meskipun dia sempat menatapku garang. Namun yang ada aku tidak menemukannya. Aku rasa aku kecewa. Hahahaha"

Wednesday, march 9th, 2006

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Namun _appa_ dan _eomma_ benar - benar melupakanku. Dia bahkan tak pulang kerumah dengan urusan bisnisnya. Aku bosan. Akupun berjalan ke taman itu lagi dan termenung disana. Tapi tak lama setelah itu seseorang menyapaku. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Dia tersenyum padaku. _Namja_ yang kutemui empat hari yang lalu. Perlakuannya benar - benar berbeda. Kami semakin akrab. Dan saat itulah kami mulai menjadi teman."

_Namja_ tadi membaca lembar demi lembar catatan di _note_ itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Mungkin menurutnya isi _note_ itu lucu. Hingga bisa membuat _namja_ yang terkenal dingin itu tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di catatan paling terakhir dari _note_ itu.

"Hai..._note_ kecil...apa kabar... rasanya sudah lama aku tak menyapamu. Hahahaha...aku gila sekarang. Tentu saja. Kadang aku tersenyum, menangis, dan bahkan berbicara sendiri. Hahahha...bukankah itu hal gila...kekekke..._note_ kecil. Aku sudah lama merindukanmu. sudah lama aku ingin menuangkan pikiranku lagi. Jangan tertawa dulu. Yg kumaksud bukanlah dirimu _note_ kecil usang. Ah.. tidak..seusang apapun kau, kau sangat berharga. Sama seperti _note_ kecil yang sedang kurindukan. Hahahha...jika saja _note_ itu ada disini. Aku ingin menggoreskan semua kekesalanku sekarang. Mengatakan bahwa aku sedang bingung dengan keadaanku. Ini seperti perputaran waktu 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali tak bisa berjalan dg baik. Tapi karena hal yang berbeda. Huhh...aku tadi berkata aku sedang kesal. Tapi kenapa aku malah berkata bingung. Hei, _note_ kecil. Jangan tertawa, aku memang aneh sekarang. Detik ini aku berkata kesal. Selanjutnya aku berkata bingung. Selanjutnya lagi mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta. Hahahha..._note_ kecil. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menertawakanku. Tapi bagaimana dg _note_ yg satunya ?"

Dia kembali tersenyum "Hmmm...yang terakhir sangat lucu. Menulis catatan seperti berbicara pada orang. Eoh..tanda tangan ini juga sangat menarik" gumamnya pelan.

Masih terbuai oleh kegiatannya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari sang _yeoja_ disampingnya sudah terbangun.

"Eh, Hyun Seong ?" _Namja_ yang dipanggil hyunseong itupun kaget dan langsung menyimpan _note_ kecil itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eh, Hwa In ? Kau sudah bangun ?"

"Seperti kau lihat. Sejak kapan kau ada disini ?" Tanya sang _yeoja_ itu

"Sejak kau tertidur. Maaf jika kau tak suka akan kehadiranku disini."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Hanya saja aku tak tahu kau mengetahui tempat ini."

"Aku menanyakannya pada jeong min."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak berperasaan setelah membentak dan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku pikir aku akan mencoba menjadi baik sekarang."

"Menjadi baik ? Maksudnya ?" Tanya sang _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"Ah..itu. Aku pikir aku benar - benar telah menjadi jahat sekarang. Mulai sekarang aku mencoba untuk berubah. Sebelum memulainya, aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi sekarang. Ingatlah, aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang telah kulakukan padamu." Ucap _namja_ itu dengan tulus.

Tak ada lagi sirat kemarahan dimata _namja_ itu. Tampak berbeda dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan di hari sebelumnya. Entahlah. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu dengan isi hatinya.

"Ne. _Gwaenchana_. Hanya saja, mungkin kita tak akan bisa tampil bersama." Ucap _yeoja_ yang diswbut Hwa In tadi.

"Ah.. itu, aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kau bisa tampil dengan yang lain jika kau mau."

"Aku tidak akan tampil tanpa dirimu. Lagi pula Yang lain juga sudah punya pasangan masing - masing."

"Benar juga. Huft...maafkan aku. Ini semua karena salahku."

"Bukan salahmu. Ini karena keegoisanku padamu. Aku sudah keterlaluan. Jeong min benar. Aku harusnya lebih memperhatikan lagi kedaanmu."

"Jeong min ?"

"Iya... dia memarahiku karena hal ini. Aku baru sadar setelahnya. Aku pikir aku sudah benar - benar jahat sekarang."

"Jeong min memarahimu ? Itu terdengar aneh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian sangat dekat. Dia juga selalu menyebutmu dengan sebutan _hyung_."

"oh...Dia adik sepupuku. _Eomma_nya adalah adik dari ibuku."

"hmm.. begitu rupanya."

"Iya...mmm... Hwa In ah, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku. _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_."

"Ne _gwaenchana_. Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan ini lagi pada siapapun. Yaksok ?"

"Ne, Yaksok." Ucap sang _namja_ sambil tersenyum.

Manis, sangat manis. Senyuman langka yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. Tak ada lagi sorot mata keegoisan pada lelaki itu. Yang ada hanya senyum tulus yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Lembut dan manis. Begitu juga dengan _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring. Dia membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman tak kalah manisnya. Seakan menerima sebuah kehangatan dari senyum sang _namja_.

"Manis...sangat manis..."batin sang _yeoja_.

FLASHBACK 7 TAHUN YANG LALU

Seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis didalam rumah yang terbilang cukup besar

"_Eomma_..._appa_...kenapa kalian akan pergi lagi ? Apa kalian tidak menyayangiku ?" Ucapnya disela - sela tangisannya.

"Sayang...dengarlah...kami berdua menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ hanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis sayang. _Uljima_ ne." Ucap sang _appa_ menenangkan.

Diam. Hanya diam yang tercipta. Tak ada lagi kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut _yeoja_ kecil itu. Dia hanya diam tidak mengucapkan apapun. Kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai dia pergi ke luar rumah mengitari taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Berkeliling sekaligus ingin menenangkan dirinya. Namun, tatapan matanya terhenti melihat sosok _namja_ kecil yang sedang termenung di sebuah ayunan. _Yeoja_ kecil itupun menghampirinya.

"Hei...kau kenapa merenung sendirian disini. Lihatlah. Kau terlihat mengenaskan."

_Namja_ yang disapa itu pun hanya menatap _yeoja_ itu garang. Tersinggung mungkin. Namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat pada ayunan kosong disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau marah ? Aku hanya bertanya." Ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Bertanya yah ? Tapi cara bertanya mu kurang sopan. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Sahut _namja_ itu dingin.

"Ah..baiklah..maafkan aku. Kau kenapa termenung sendirian disini ?"

"Hanya ingin menghibur diri."jawabnya ketus

"Ah begitu. Sikapmu dingin sekali."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau juga. Kenapa disini ?"

"Eoh...aku ? Hanya mencari ketenangan. Tapi aku malah bertemu orang sedingin dirimu."

"Cih..mencari ketenangan dengan menggangguku."

"Oh yah benarkah ?. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Annyeong."

"Kau tak boleh pergi."

"Wae ? Bukankah kau bilang aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"Aku butuh teman. Tetaplah disini."

"Baiklah. Aku juga butuh teman. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan ?"

"Bercerita tentang masalah masing - masing. Kurasa itu akan membuat kita lega."

"Baiklah...siapa yang akan memulai lebih dulu ?"

"Kau saja. Ceritakan kenapa kau ingin merenung ditempat ini."

"Hmmm...aku kesini hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiranku saja. Taman ini adalah pelarianku. Juga taman favoritku."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku kesal dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku. Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bahkan mereka lupa kalau sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Mereka lebih mementingkan bisnis daripada anaknya."

"Ulang tahun ?"

"Ne. Empat hari lagi aku ulang tahun. Tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ malah sibuk dengan bisnis di jepang dan akan kembali satu minggu lagi. Ini sangat mengesalkan."

"Oh begitu ?"

"Ne. Aku sudah bercerita. Sekarang kau juga harus bercerita. Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Aku...huft...aku memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit sekarang. _Appa_ku masuk penjara karena tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukannya terhadap kami. Sementara _eomma_...karena masalah ini dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap _namja_ kecil itu sambil menarik nafas panjang

_Namja_ kecil itu seperti menahan tangis. Mengingat apa yang dialaminya terlalu berat untuk anak seumuran dirinya. Begitupun dengan _yeoja_ itu. Entah seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Yang pasti dia merasa sangat menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku..._jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_. Aku sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat berat untukmu."

"Ne. _Gwaenchana_."

Diam. Setelah itu hanyalah diam yang tercipta. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kedua anak kecil ini sekarang.

"Hmm..dari tadi kita hanya bicara tanpa bertanya tentang nama." Ucap sang _yeoja_ memulai percakapan.

"Aku shim. Panggil saja shim."

"Shim ? Bukankah itu nama sebuah marga ?"

"Iya. Kau hanya perlu memanggilku shim."

"Baikalah."

"Lalu siapa namamu ? Apa aku harus memanggilmu gadis kecil yang cerewet ?"

"Namaku jhi."

"Cih...Nama apa itu. Jhi. Nama yang aneh."

"Sepertinya Memang aneh. Panggil saja seperti itu. Hanya jika kau mau."

-**************###################

TBC : Mian GAJE DAN SUPER DUPER BERANTAKAN

RCL PLEASE


End file.
